I Told You So
by TopsyTurvyTasha
Summary: I know this is so overused by now, but I just had to write this so I could carry on with my other Primeval story. Spoilers for S4:E7. Jessica Parker/Hilary Becker. :


**I've had this in my head since saturday and I just HAD to write it, if for nothing else so I could get it out the way and focus on my one-short collection aha!**

**This is my take on what should have happened at the end S4:E7**

**Obviously spoilers for the episode are abundant.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are always nice. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Becker, do you read me? What's your status," Jess spoke down the earpiece, tapping furiously at her keyboard. "Becker, please respond."

No reply.

"Becker, do you read me? Where is Ethan?" Jess spoke more firmly.

No reply.

"Becker?" Jess' tone was drained off all notes of authority and instead she spoke his name more as a question. "Becker, are you there?"

"There was a crackle in Jess' ear because a strong Irish voice broke through the silence. "Jess, Ethan has Emily, where the hell is Becker?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it Matt!" Jess' exasperation was evident in her voice which could only be multiplied tenfold when she heard the familiar click of the team leader switching off his earpiece. Jess tapped several keys on the ADD before bringing up the CCTV footage of corridor 5 and as the image loaded she could have sworn the blood in her veins froze.

There was Becker, lain on the floor, completely motionless.

"We need a medical team to corridor 5, NOW!" Jess ordered down her earpiece. Spinning her chair round, Jess leapt from it, vaguely aware of shouting at someone to take the comms as she began to run down the hallway, she had gotten less than 15 feet before she decided her shoes were more trouble than they were worth as she pulled them off, abandoning them in the hallway and continued her path to the fallen soldier.

Jess reached the end of the corridor and froze. Becker lay in the middle of the corridor, his head was lolled back against the wall and his eyes were shut. Jess found herself kneeling beside him before she was even aware her feet had moved.

"Becker? Oh god, Becker can you hear me?" Jess surveyed Becker for any sign of injuries, and then placed her slim fingers on Becker's wrist to check for a pulse. It was so weak Jess wasn't even sure whether she'd imagined it or not. Sliding her fingers down from his wrist, Jess laced her fingers with Becker's and squeezed. Where the hell where these medics?

"Come on Becker, wake up! Stop being so inconsiderate, I diffuse a bomb for you, the least you could do is buy me dinner, not die in some dirty corridor, you inconsiderate bastard!" Jess' voice cracked as the gravity of the situation hit her and the realisation that she wouldn't know what to do if the man in front of her didn't open his eyes.

Jess closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. He smelt strongly of the cologne she'd bought him for his birthday, a fact which proved to be the breaking point for Jess as her vision went blurry due to the tears which had finally surfaced. Jess sat up wiping at her eyes furiously, which helped a lot less than she thought it would.

Jess leant down again, this time to whisper in her fallen friend's ear,

"Hilary, Hilary please wake up, please."

Jess' hand tensed. It took her a couple of seconds to realise it wasn't her doing either.

"Hil? Can you hear me, Hil? Come on, wake up, wake up Hil."

As Jess continued her rambling pleas to Becker, she was cut off by a groan and a groggy male voice murmuring

"Jessica darling, do you not have a snooze button?"

Squeaking in relief, the young Field Co-ordinator began to pepper light kisses all over the captain's face before two hands cupped her face firmly as he captured her lips with his own, the kiss slowly transpired from soft and lazy to firm and full of relief at the fact both of them were safe, weeks of pent up passion and fear that as soon as they pulled away, everything would be different.

Surprisingly, it was Jess who was the first to break away; pulling back giggling softly as she leant her forehead against his she merely looked at Becker with a smirk and murmured,

"See, I told you the EMD's were effective."


End file.
